


Strangers in the night

by lottiesummerstpwk



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiesummerstpwk/pseuds/lottiesummerstpwk
Summary: Things just keep going from bad to worse for Louis Tomlinson.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Love me goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is finally complete! The date is 20th June 2020.

**_It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end_ **   
**_It's impossible to know if after this we can still be friends_ **

  
It really hadn’t meant to have happened like that. Smooth - easy; that’s how it was expected to go. Louis certainly was not expecting a reaction like _that,_ he wanted to make it right. He really did but what could he say to make it okay again… The whole situation really didn’t sit right and nothing was making sense anymore.

How had everything managed to get so fucked up? All Louis wished in that moment was for the past two years to be a dream. The whole thing seemed surreal and he just expected to wake up back in his old apartment just like how he used to after a hookup.

”Fuck”, Louis sighed to himself, so softly that he only just heard it himself. He really hoped that her neighbours hadn’t heard any of that.

“How embarrassing”. All the quiet mutter did was ring out in his own ears. It seemed so unnatural that he’d actually been so desperate to make conversation with himself. Or maybe it was because he needed some sort of comfort, even if that meant from himself. The moment was meaningless but it put a lot into perspective for Louis. This wasn’t normal.

This was the opposite of how this was supposed to go. Maybe it was the vulnerability that Louis was so scared of; cowering away from his own emotions seemed to be a reoccurring theme in his life and it never ended well- for any party involved. The street that Eleanor lived on was decent enough but it wasn’t too well lit and the only sounds was the late night breeze that rustled the leaves on near-by trees and the odd car that whizzed past at an unnecessary fast speed which Louis was thankful for because at least they couldn’t see the spectacle going on in the street.

Slowly, he gathered his things from off of the dark damp floor; chuckling to himself because -honestly- that could have gone much worse. Could have also gone better but that was irrelevant right now. Or maybe because he was still in shock- who knows?

He slowly shoved his loose brown hair behind his ears and started packing things up at a faster pace - well aware of how late it was in the middle of the dark streets of London. Thinking back over everything it seemed inevitable that it wasn’t going to end well. Maybe if he’d told the truth from the very beginning this wouldn’t have happened but who knows. The streets were practically deserted and Louis couldn’t be more thankful that everyone was probably out clubbing.

”Fuck you Louis, hope you treat the next fucker right”. Eleanor was now leaning out of the very top window of the house with a viscous look pasted onto her face that was looking down at him. To anybody else this would seem like the most cliche breakup ever, probably starred in all the old romance movies. But actually this situation was far from cliche.

“Yeah...thanks for the support Eleanor!” Louis groaned to himself, still - could’ve gone worse. He just was getting off his knees after everything had been messily shoved into a more or less empty backpack when he heard someone approach the mess that was displayed ...”Shit..” Louis murmured and jumped up and slowly brushed the traces of dirt off his beloved black skinny jeans.

“Messy breakup lad?” The mysterious man was now looming over Louis in the moonlit street... ”Yeah something like that mate..”. Louis was cautious, the first thing Lottie had taught him was to be careful at night.. “We’ve all been there, don’t look too embarrassed...M’ Niall..” The stranger slowly reached out a playful hand to Louis, who kindly shook it and just sighed to himself.   
“M’names Louis…swear I don’t always look like this on a Friday night”. Niall did the cheekiest grin that Louis had ever seen on a person and it gave him such a comforting feeling, just like there wasn’t any other problems going on in the world. 

“D’ya maybe wanna get a drink..you look trustworthy enough and well it looks like you’re heading that direction anyways...” Louis gestured to the mess on the wet floor in front of them “Been a rough night.” There was a small pause of slight regret and embarrassment from Louis’ end because what was he thinking, Niall was a stranger! He didn’t give a shit, was probably just being nosy. As any normal person would be.

..”Was about to ask you the same funnily enough!” Niall almost exclaimed, his friendly irish accent becoming more prominent and the worry pretty much vanished from Louis. He couldn’t be more relieved that he could ignore this problem for at least a little while longer than what was necessary.

As they were walking towards ‘Lights’ Niall looked as if he was dying to ask Louis but was almost nervous to find out why he was being thrown out into the street at gone 11pm on such a normal Friday night. “She found out..uhm well I’m not exactly straight?” Louis felt better if he’d just thrown it out there. No awkward talk about it. No hiding himself away now. It felt refreshing. “That’s cool man” Niall didn't even react, just acted like it was completely normal for a random stranger to come out to him about such a personal subject.

Louis was more surprised than Niall as it seemed and Louis was flashed a toothy grin for what he took was supposed to be comfort. It worked. He hoped that comfort would last all night.

The bar was dark and stank so much that Louis and Niall both looked at each other in such disgust that it sent a wide smile all the way up to Niall’s now crinkled eyes. “Find us a table, i’ll get drinks”. Louis just nodded in the direction of Niall’ blonde hair (which was already ducking in and out of people) and figured that he would find a table somewhere through the thick crowd of people. After the torturous weaving in and out of sweaty people that were grinding on each other, Louis soon found a small table that was secluded enough but still gave them access to everything they needed.

“Thought you’d need something strong” Niall handed Louis the shot and whilst Louis was cautious and could hear Fiz in the back of his head, he just chuckled and downed it like there was no tomorrow. “Ahh shit...” the taste burned down Louis throat as he felt the tequila pool in his stomach.

Another unimaginably huge grin from Niall and a pat on the shoulder, was enough encouragement for Louis. They carried on doing shots until even Nialls friendly charm had started loosing effect but however hadn’t lost the crowd of people he’d managed to befriend whilst making constant back and forth trips to the bar. A loud “Whoop!” came from beside Niall and a long slender arm was being draped around his pasty neck.

“Well well well...Liam Payne” Niall chuckled and honestly just looked so happy to see his obviously close friend. “And who’s this you’ve managed to drag along to your second home?” What Louis assumed was Liam asked whilst gesturing towards Louis. “Someone that definitely needed a few drinks” Niall cheekily batted his eyelashes towards Liam who’d just shrugged it off (cause apparently he’s used to this) and placed his arm on Louis shoulder.

“Keep an eye on this one...he’ll go all night if you let him” Louis just grinned and giggled at Liams protectiveness. “M’ Louis by the way”, he stuck out his hand to Liam who eagerly shook it. “I can feel new friendships bonding already...hold my tissues” Niall said sarcastically whilst pretending to wipe his eyes but sounded so sure that Louis just nodded and downed the rest of the tequila shot that was awaiting him eagerly in his hand. He could feel himself losing control but made no effort to slow down or stop any time soon.

As the night progressed Louis was starting to actually slip away from his version of reality. He watched as Liam was dancing with his maybe girlfriend?? Louis wasn’t too sure yet. And then over his shoulder he saw that Niall had managed to get involved with a larger than life group of people- Louis took this as his chance to lose control completely. With the warm encouragement from the tequila, Louis found himself walking to two boys who had seemed to be isolated from the rest of the club. They were definitely not straight and as Louis had just had a spurt of confidence to come out to a complete stranger he didn’t see the harm in doing maybe a little dirty dancing with boys in a club.

“New beginnings nd all that” Louis hadn’t said it to anyone in particular. As Louis stumbled towards the boys he realized how far gone he already was and it hadn’t felt like he’d even been out for very long at all. The air was humid with sweat and was so filled with lust and desire it came off very tacky to Louis but he was too desperate for a distraction to care. As one of the boys had seemed to be making a departure, Louis took this moment to pounce on the innocent boy waiting for him. The boy made eye contact with Louis and they were full of desire and need.  
This would’ve originally scared Louis but as he was sure his eyes matched his there was nothing to be scared of. Louis sent a flirty smile and a wink towards the lanky boy and things moved very quickly from there onwards.   
  
After both boys had taken more basic vodka shots things had started getting heated. Their bodies slot together and Louis was wiggling his crotch against the young boys arse. He wanted to show the younger boy what his motives were and they were quickly reciprocated. They continued just having fun and grinding on each other messily and greedily. Louis had found himself having the most fun he’d had in such a long time and honestly he wished that this feeling could last forever. Even though he knew deep down it wouldn’t last. Feeling like he was able to be so carelessly himself was so refreshing.  
Both boys seemed to understand that this couldn’t go any further than the packed club dance floor but that didn’t stop the younger boy with blonde hair from slipping his number into Louis’ front pocket and giving him a good grope on the way back out. It was sloppy for sure but both boys were too drunk out of their minds to do something about it. Three years ago Louis would never had allowed it and probably would’ve ran from the club terrified because of what the touch had represented.  
  


Soon after an hour or so of shots and grinding, Louis had made his way back to Niall and stood awkwardly, waiting for Niall to notice him standing there. Liam beat Niall to it though and pulled on Louis arm whilst managing to grab Niall’s wrist just as he was about to get chatting to somebody new.

Louis could barely walk straight so he was most thankful for Liam’s stable arm that was keeping him upright. “Think that’s definitely enough for you two then”, Liam didn’t look exactly thrilled to be babysitting his two plastered friends but he wasn’t ever directly unfriendly about it.

“Thanks Liam, this is honestly s’much fun”… Louis wasn’t too sure how well the message got to Liam but him and Niall just nodded and acted none the wiser. Although he thinks Niall was just nodding along in agreement to Louis statement because he was just so unaware. “Back to the bachelor bad Li!” Niall had seemed to find his voice again and was determined to get people to notice him. Liam just gave a disapproving head shake but was chuckling along so he wasn’t really mad. Nobody could be annoyed at Niall for too long. That was becoming clearer for Louis. The loud music was becoming more apparent and he was dreading the brutal headache that he was definitely bound to wake up with. Liam awkwardly intertwined his elbows with Louis and Niall. (Most likely because if he didn’t then Niall would manage to escape to the surrounding group of people). It was a disorientating, sweaty and a fast experience for Louis and he just tried to focus on the colorful club lights that were lowly hung above them.   
  


Before long the boys were stood just outside the club that was apparently still going strong with glowing and grinding bodies, despite it being close to three in the morning. The night had got far colder than earlier and Louis definitely felt that in his white band T-shirt and black skinnies. His backpack that he’d dumped at the table earlier, suddenly felt much heavier than it did on the first walk to the club. It stuck to Louis’ back because of the sweat that had moulded it there.

Rain was hitting the ground lightly and it was almost like a refresher to Louis. Although he could still very much feel all of his problems in the back of his mind. He wasn’t too sure how it had happened but all he could hear was his dads voice in his head ‘ _you aren’t worth anything, can’t even take care of yourself’._ This hadn’t happened in so long and even when it did, Louis was strong enough to brush it off. Act like those words didn’t mean the world to him. It was strange because it was never anything else. The words never changed and they didn’t persist. They just wanted to remind Louis once in a while. He now had a new sense of disappointment that lingered in his head and he could feel his whole demeanour go stiff and cold but he couldn’t do much about it whilst he was so out of his own mind.

With Niall and Liam just chattering away in friendly conversation next to him he didn’t feel like he owed much to it. The cold seemed to effect Niall the most who was now stood shivering with Liams extra hoodie draped around him. His sheepish smile had faded from his face but never quite escaped.

Louis scurried closer to the two boys and started to gain some sense of reality back; even if it was only weak. Niall’s eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak when Louis had seen what he was looking at. There was a bench that had just been abandoned by a group of underdressed girls (who seemed to be having the time of their lives).  
So Louis and Niall had both made the connection and obviously seemed to think the same thing. As Louis and Niall messily joined elbows with each other and started to stumble towards the bench, Liam seemed to think that they’d be fine to make it the short distance and took it upon himself to search for someone with a working phone. The bench was sturdy enough and was propped up onto the wall of the club but far away enough so that the bouncers never had any problems that they needed to deal with -so it was perfect. When Louis went to sit down after Niall, he lost his footing slightly and wobbled on the spot. At the time is seemed so hilarious to both the boys that they’d started laughing hysterically. “Tell ya what mate… we look a right pair of dicks”, Niall had seemed to be just fine with making conversation and it seemed that he’d sobered up far more than what Louis had. The comment made Louis just giggle to himself and nodded in agreement.

As the unbearably long half an hour passed, the boys were very much close to just going to sleep right there on the bench. They’d watched all sorts of people leave the club that was now finally starting to quieten down. Louis recognised the desperation on some of their faces, to try and forget everything in his life that happened. It made Louis feel almost ashamed of himself but he did hope that Niall would just see it as Louis just needing friends and something to ease the pain for a while. Even if that meant him drinking away his problems. It was short term but definitely effective for now.

What seemed like a lifetime of thoughts later both boys heard a dominating voice shout “Its here!” but both were so far away in their own minds that they didn’t even start to move when they heard Liam calling out to them.   
He looked worried for a split second and his face went flat but he soon saw the boys that were now sat huddled together on the damp bench nearby. Liam approached them with ease and new found confidence in his step. Niall saw him and quickly abandoned Louis side to greet him. “Liam! You found us!” Niall seemed thrilled at this and hugged Liam close to his chest. That was definitely the alcohol talking because Niall was definitely not the affectionate type. Liam replied by repaying the hug just as hard with the widest grin on his face.

Louis was definitely slower getting up and it took him a few tries before he was actually balanced on his feet. He shot a sheepish smile in the direction of Liam and he immediately rushed to him to help him actually walk without stumbling over. “Me N’d you pal, are gonna be best friends!”. That was something that drunk Louis and Niall both had in common, they were both very affectionate.

“Now with that there, you aren't wrong mate” Liam replied with such confidence that it made Louis so happy. Even if it could only last one night, he knew that this moment between them would definitely be special in future years in their friendship.  
Liam slowly but steadily helped both the boys into the shiny black Uber. Nialls boots were held tightly in his hands and he looked so idiotic that Louis couldn’t help but smile at him with fondness in his eyes. He really clicked with these boys and he knew for sure that this wouldn’t be the last time they were together.

~ _one short but drunken taxi ride later~_  
  
“..So make sure to text any time that you’re not being thrown out” Niall said with such a cackle that Louis couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “I’ll make sure to text you in the morning, if you can still see!” Louis cheekily responded.  
“Right well goodnight losers!” Louis waved as best as he could without falling over onto the now wet tarmac. His phone seemed much more full with Liam and Nialls numbers now safely stored inside.

The Uber slid away into the dark road ahead and all Louis wished in that moment was that he was wrapped up in his nice warm bed...  
After what seemed like a painfully long journey to the front of the apartment building Louis was already almost asleep. As he fumbled with a key, someone slid so effortlessly out the door with a clear “S’cuse me” and just walked down the front steps with so much ease that Louis just groaned.. “Thank fuck for night people” Louis managed to just about get out as he used the now partially opened door to fit through and then pounced straight for his apartment door. On nights like this, he was very glad he had a first floor apartment.

His apartment was just as uncharacteristic as he’d left it 6 months ago and you could tell that it wasn’t lived in whatsoever. The atmosphere was eerie and unsettling to Louis.

Although none of this mattered at all. Right now all Louis needed has a glass of water, a slice of bread and his bed. As he stumbled through his basically empty apartment he realized how fucked up everything actually is in his life. ‘Not right now’. He couldn’t do this right now. He got a glass of cold water but found he had no groceries in the cupboards. As he walked the short corridor to his bedroom he found himself not giving a care in the world if he was dressed appropriately for bed or not.  
However he did care enough to kick his shoes off beforehand. He unsteadily slipped into the cold covers and it sent a shiver down his spine. He tried not to let this bother him completely;like it normally would, and just let his pounding headache send him into a unpleasant sleep . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh its not good but i hope you can get into it with time. Its gonna be a slow start but i hope you can forgive me!!


	2. Away in the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hangover and a life thats falling apart, what could be worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wip chapter!! Hopefully to be finished by the 25th of June 2020!

**_I know you said_ **   
**_That you don't like it complicated_ **   
**_That we should try keep it simple_ **   
**_But love is never ever simple_ **

  
Funnily enough it wasn’t the storm that woke Louis up the next morning although in his eyes the headache and pain in his stomach could easily be compared to a storm. The ringing that seemed to get louder by the second shook Louis wide awake until he’d realized that it wasn’t just a ringing in his head but his default alarm would not shut the fuck up. “Rrrfghmph...stoppp” Louis had lazily smashed his hand against his phone in hopes it would get the message to turn off. That was until he understood what the alarm was saying; shit, he had a meeting with Zayn. In hopes that his feet and legs would hold his weight he slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood quickly. Might as well have been shot right there. That was the worst decision he could’ve ever made.

As Louis picked himself up from off of the floor the rain outside was just getting heavier against his window and he knew that was the perfect pathetic fallacy of how the day was going to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh im sorry, i swear im starting to update this normally. I’ve read so much fic so im taking inspiration from all of them but i think i want to do something that i look for in fic, not just for other people :)


	3. 3

chap 3/- incomplete. Still a wip. Wont be out for a few weeks.

Louis family drama, mum being ill. Disappointed in him for the el drama < dont know why they broke up yet.


	4. 4

Not finished. Slowly adding each chapter anda small structure until i can work on them

We see who zayn is. His and Louis friendship is exposed more. Going out together. Back stories


	5. 5

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Harry is introduced through zayn. Work stuff. First arguments and impressions.


	6. End of the experience

**_And you'll follow your heart even though it'll break_ **  
**_Sometimes_ **  
**_All I know at the end of the day is love who you love_ **  
**_There ain't no other way_ **

  
Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Louis and el meet up. Talk about what happened. Long deep chats.


	7. 7

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Niall and louis meet again. Become better friends. Tells niall about the el situation


	8. Chapter 8

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Harry and louis fights. Bit awkward. Things are exposed about eachother. They have a work project.


	9. 9

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Lou comes out to his family. More family development. Family back stories


	10. 10

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Life in general is sorted for Louis. More boring job things with zayn. Moving??


	11. 11

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Drunken encounters for Louis. Niall leaves him for a girl. Louis is beat up by old school homophobes. Harry rescued him. Deep chats!


	12. 12

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Harry and Louis have a falling out because of the night before. Louis regrets being open < is scared about being vulnerable. Harry goes “missing” < is actually just visiting Anne and Gemma.


	13. 13

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Harry and Louis are sent on a work trip by Zayn. Forced to go around small uk cities together. Bonding!


	14. 14

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

They come back from the trip (3 days long). They’re more understanding and friendly with eachother. Go out for drinks. Harry meets Niall.


	15. 15

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	16. 16

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Louis visits his family. Lottie and Louis coffee dates. Louis tells Lottie about Harry.


	17. 17

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	18. 18

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	19. 19

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	20. 20

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	21. 21

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	22. 22

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	23. 23

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	24. 24

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	25. 25

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

Finally get together. Harry asks Louis, deep chats!! Emotional!!


	26. 26

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	27. 27

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	28. 28

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	29. 29

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	30. 30

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	31. 32

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	32. 33

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	33. 34

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	34. 35

Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed


	35. Epilogue~Home

_**I’ll be your light** _

_**You’ll never feel like you’re alone** _

_**I’ll make this feel like home** _

  
Again, unfinished. Small structures will be slowly added until everything is actually completed

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first work so i’d appreciate feedback on it as I know it isn’t great! Just purely out of inspiration and in the need to get rid of boredom somehow! :)  
> Please do not distribute to the boys in any way. This is for fans and us only. No disrespect to anybody.


End file.
